dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xii
Xii (previously known as Planet Cooler 092) is a former Planet Trade Organization-controlled world. It is located in Lord Cooler's former territory. After the fall of the Planet Trade Organization, Xii was purchased on the Galactic Market by Ledas. History Planet Cooler 092 was a temperate world much like . It had four continents and three oceans. The varied terrain of the lands included mountain regions, swamplands, plains, woods, tropical forests, deserts, rocky regions, volcanic areas, island chains, and hilly regions. There are no continents over either pole, so Planet Cooler 092 has no arctic regions. However, the waters near the poles freeze over during the winters. Near the oceans, the lands were covered in fine white sand. The Planet Trade Organization outpost was situated in the middle of a tropical jungle on this planet. The Xili race is native to this planet. They were mostly spread out over the tropical jungle area of the planet before Cooler sent soldiers to conquer the world for him. The Xili lived in small communities near the water. Their huts were relatively small and built out of wood and straw. After the world was conquered, the Xili were kept alive because they were strong workers. They were allowed to continue living in their towns, but they were forced to mine the planet's resources for the Planet Trade Organization. The Planet Trade Organization members killed most of the large predators on the planet. A black-and-blue striped tiger-like animal was supposedly hunted to extinction, though small populations of the carnivore still live on the furthest continent from the PTO outpost. The other main predator, a large bear-like canine was quickly and ruthless hunted out of existence. And a large predatory bird was also hunted to extinction. The Planet Trade Organization did not bother exterminating the non-threatening animals. However, they did force the Xili to hunt several species of aquatic whales in the vast oceans on the planet for their blubber and other desirable bits. Hunting the Xiinian whales was a herculean task, as most of the species reached lengths of over 90 feet. The largest species, the Xhacal Whale, could reach lengths of over 150 feet. It took hundreds of Xili to catch and kill each whale. The Xiinian whaling operation was the most profitable export of Planet Cooler 092. Most of the species were hunted to near extinction. The Xhacal in particular was very close to being eradicated. However, the collapse of the Planet Trade Organization and several successful Xili rebellions ended the planetary whaling operations and allowed for the various whale species to recover in numbers, albeit over many decades. Planet Cooler 092 also has a native fruit called the Xan, which looks like a small spiked ball. When cracked open, it has a pink fleshy interior with edible fruit, and there is also quite a bit of juice inside. The juice produces a similar effect to alcohol, and, because of that, it is fairly popular with the Planet Trade Organization soldiers stationed on-world. Planet Cooler 092 was a major location in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, as it was featured in four of the six sagas. Aside from Earth, this was the most important planet in the series. This was the planet that Ledas crash-landed on after the . Its Planet Trade Organization outpost was commanded by Governor Guva. The Planet Trade Organization soldiers were led by Captain Banas and his elite force, The Plantains. The Lauto Saga of The Forgotten mainly showed Ledas' interactions with the soldiers on this planet's outpost and him rising in their ranks. At the end of the Stomping Grounds Saga, Ledas achieved the legendary transformation, killed The Plantains, and escaped the planet. Without The Plantains, the outpost lacked soldiers strong enough to suppress the Xili. The natives soon staged several successful revolts which drove back and ultimately routed the Planet Trade Organization forces. In the Reunion Saga of The Forgotten, Guva returned to the planet (after leaving it soon after Ledas had) and found his outpost in ruins. His soldiers were dead and the buildings were burnt and destroyed. Enraged, Guva created an Extermination Rain attack with the intent of ridding the universe of the Xili. He ended up killing most of the Xili with that blast, though he carelessly left a few dozen alive. He then left the planet to go to Earth. In the coming years, the Xili struggled to maintain a population, and their single remaining 47 member tribe was highly inbred and disease-ridden. It is assumed that they will go extinct soon. After Guva left Planet Cooler 092, the planet became estranged from the Planet Trade Organization and its bloody civil war. Guva had been one of the best candidates to replace King Cold as the PTO's leader, for he had been a wise and powerful Faereth. But with his absence, that role was left to others. Still, the Faereth sent an envoy to Planet Cooler 092 to look for Guva, but after finding his outpost in ruins, they assumed him to be dead, so they left. The planet has not been visited by PTO soldiers since then, although small groups of space pirates visited the planet every now and then. Following Ledas' purchase of the planet in Age 777, the main Planet Trade Organization outpost was rebuilt as the advanced outpost for the intergalactic bounty hunting group, the Starchasers. It was at this time that the planet's Xili population began to recover. Notable facts *Guva won his governorship for this planet in a set of combat trials that took place on The Stomping Grounds. Banas also took part in those trials, though he lost. *Space Pirates and Space Reavers alike will visit this planet to gather up as many Xan as they can find and then either eat them or sell them on the black market. *After the fall of this planet's PTO outpost, the native tiger-like species, the Xishi, started to recover from its near-extinction. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, the species no longer critically endangered. *It was on this planet that Ledas discovered his flexibility. *While this planet's whales do not appear in The Forgotten, they do make an appearance in Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. The species seen in that story is the Xhacal Whale. Population *Planet Cooler 092's Xili population: **At height: 759,337,402. **At lowest point: 47. *Planet Cooler 092's Planet Trade Organization population: **At height: 7,005. **At lowest point: 0. Status Planet Cooler 092 still exists, though it is barely populated. Notes Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Fan Made Planets Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon